A Miko's Lovefor Who!
by Yami Kitsune Fairy
Summary: KagKur (a bit sm) Kagome finally gets a break and wants to take a bath... a nice soothing hot bath in a nearby spring but there of course is a wee little problem...
1. A Nice Soothing Bath Right ?

"SIT, we are resting for the night I want to stop and rest and for gods sake I want a bath!" Kagome screamed at a   
  
silver haired hanyou who was in a crater. Stomping off to the spring she saw earlier with her yellow pack he would never   
  
learn, getting undressed she slipped onto the hot hater sighing as the all the tension left her. Dunking her head under the   
  
water to rinse all the shampoo out of her hair coming back up to see a pair of golden eyes watching her but they weren't   
  
Inuyasha's. The demon was wearing all white, silver hair framed his face having a childish look and air around him Kagome   
  
tried to cover herself from his peeping eyes.  
  
"Who are you what do you want!?" she shouted at him.   
  
"I'm Yoko Kurama, and I came here to watch you, lovely body you have," he stated simply   
  
"Pervert!"   
  
"Yes I think me watching you would be considered perverted," he reasoned to himself, she started to lose her temper   
  
"You saw now go away!"   
  
"That temper wont get you any where," he stated making her even more mad.   
  
"Well lets try this them, will you please leave me alone and get the hell away from me," she told him.   
  
"What fun would that be?" he asked in a playful tone, turning around she flipped him off.   
  
"Well that's not very lady like is it?" 'What an interesting human I'll keep my eye on her...' his thoughts trailed   
  
off 'But a little fun first' he smirked. Jumping into the water he landed in front of her hearing her gasp he smirked pulling   
  
her into a hug pressing her flat against him placing a small kiss on her lips, while doing this he put a gold chain around   
  
her neck with a small silver fox on it pulling back before facing her furry he backed away and said   
  
"Till we meet again," vanishing before she could yell at him. Getting dressed she thought 'Great another problem I   
  
don't need' walking back to camp she made dinner. Sitting in front of the fire that night she gazed into the flames, she   
  
couldn't seem to get the demon out if her head. Hugging Shippou closer to her she feel asleep.   
  
Hey I'm leaving it there for now if I get reviews I will continue, none of my stories have really been getting reviews so if you like it let me know and I will continue… 


	2. A Walk in the Woods

Kagomes point of view   
  
  
  
This morning we are heading back to Keade's to see if any other rumors have been heard, it has become more difficult to find shards after all Naraku has half thejewel, and the rest we have, well Kouga still has his and there are three more roaming around which we still need to get. I look at the bone eaters well as it comes into view home is just a sprint away, but I told Inuyasha that I would stay for the week and that was still three days away. I might just go home early and tell Inuyasha tocome and get me when there are rumors of shards or if something happens because at the rate we're going I will be here all month.  
  
Normal POV   
  
Inu yasha was leading in the front Kagome was behind him and Sango and Miroku in the back it was quit walk back except for the occasional pervert and slap from Sango. Entering her little hut they made themselves comfortable while waiting for the old woman to get back. Shippou and Kirara were playing outside, Kagome looked around at the resting group getting up they looked at her,  
  
  
  
"I'm just going for a little walk,"   
  
  
  
"Feh just don't get into trouble wench,"   
  
  
  
"Bye," ignoring Inuyasha's last words to her she stepped out into the sun light heading over to the forest she walked along the path. Looking at the wonderful scenery around her as she walked this was one of the things she loved about the Fedual Era. Having her bow and quiver on her back just in case, getting deep into the forest she stopped and looked at her surroundings, she could see flickers of silver in the tree's getting an arrow prepared to fire. Closing her eyes she fire the arrow, she could hear ripping of cloth walking to a tree she saw a shred of white cloth, getting another arrow out she turned around to see her arrow pointing stait at his head.   
  
Yoko's PoV   
  
I was resting in a tree waiting for any thing to do there really hasn't been anything worth stealing so I guess I'm on a vacation until something comes along. Resting on the branch I inhale the forest scent, pine, flowers, jasmine, strawberries, and rain?   
  
Autheress POV  
  
Looking down he saw her a smile crept on his face time for some more fun he saw the necklace she was wearing, it was the one he gave her last night 'how come I didn't sense her sooner?' he pondered to himself. Jumping from tree to tree watching her he saw her pause and take in her soundings, notching an arrow she shut her eyes, Pausing in the tree he was in she fired the arrow his eyes were wide with shock as he saw it coming to him 'SHES AIMING FOR ME' his mind screamed, side stepping the arrow his pants were caught by the arrow moving again as she came to inspect what she hit he jumped behind her. With a smirk on his face he went to poke her back, she turned around quickly aiming an arrow right at his fore head.   
  
  
  
Regular POV   
  
  
  
"So are you just aiming at my head for fun or are you intending to shoot me?" he asked her, pointing the bow at the ground she slid the arrow back into the quiver and the bow back onto her back. Sitting at a tree base she asked him   
  
  
  
"What do you want now?"   
  
"I came to see you of course," he stated sitting next to her  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Is it a crime to seek out company?" he asked putting on a hurt face   
  
"It should be when it concerns you,"   
  
"I'm hurt well lets start of again my name is Yoko Kurama it's nice to meet you" he held out his hand, Kagome shook it and said   
  
"Kagome Higurashi,"   
  
"What are you doing here in the middle of the woods?"   
  
"Getting peace and quit for a bit before we go shard hunting, giving myself time to think about school and other stuff back at home which I haven't bee to in a week," Kagome said ranting a bit. Letting a sigh out she added  
  
"I shouldn't have told you that,"   
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because I don't know you,"   
  
"Yes you do I'm Kurama,"   
  
"I mean personally," sighing again this demon was really tiring her out.   
  
"Well then I shall get to know personally,"   
  
"NO! Just please I have enough problems in both times I don't need any more,"   
  
"Well then I won't be a problem I shall help I think this is what you meant by shards," he took out two shards and handed them to her. Gasping at them she stuttered out   
  
"H-H-how c-couldn't I sense those,"   
  
"No this isn't good that means more demons can conceal them and I won't be able to get them all and that mean less time at home and at school, more time here," Banging her head slightly on the tree repeatedly. Kurama stopped her, and smiled   
  
"Don't worry so much, only I know that little trick," he said trying to calm her down. Letting a tired sigh out she leaned against him   
  
"How did my life become so messed up?" she asked her self   
  
"It can't be the bad," he tried to reason  
  
"Yea it is," letting another sigh out she stood up as did Kurama  
  
"So why do you follow me or do you have nothing better to do?"   
  
"It a bit of both, you interest me, and there haven't been any jobs lately so I have nothing to do until then," he said thinking a bit.   
  
"Thanks for listening to my ranting see you some other time," she said smiling  
  
"'Till we meet again," kissing her hand he took of into the trees. Heading back to the hut she thought 'it's nice having a stranger for a friend.'   
  
  
  
Hey I'm so sorry I haven't up dated this in so long I was sick had the flu not a great experience. My chapters are usually longer than this, this is only up to say I'm alive and continuing this story my next update should be soon today is what Wednesday? I shall up date by at least Friday or Saturday I promise a long chapter if you review again!!! Thank for reading and you support! Review responses well to those who have asked a question or has given sound advice…   
  
Foolycoolyshippo- to answer that question it is but it isn't hard to explain keep reading and it will be explained!   
  
Kurama and Hiei's lovable miko- I would like to say thank you for your criticism I hope as this story goes on it will get better so please I love to hear more from you!!!   
  
Well that done but as my the little chibi elf in my head likes to say   
  
"We part now but we will reunite in five minuets… after your done spacing out" 


	3. The Big Scary Kit?

Kagome's POV   
  
  
  
Once again we were walking mindlessly through the woods for any signs of the last roaming shard and one more day   
  
before I get to go home. I had told them about the two shards Yoko gave me wasn't the greatest argument I had with InuYasha   
  
because he really didn't like the fact I had kind of told him about the bathing incident.   
  
Flash Back  
  
She made it back to the hut Miroku was knocked out and Sango was glaring hole into the back of his head, she looked up   
  
"Hey Kagome there were rumors of shards up near Kouga's den so we are going to check them out," Miroku started to   
  
stir   
  
"Ah Lady Kagome nice to see you back, InuYasha stepped out for a bit so when he gets back we will set out," putting   
  
on his charming smile. Kagome looked over to see Shippou sleeping on Kirara, letting a sigh out she sat down next to Sango.   
  
And started to talk quietly, InuYasha came back in the hut; Kagome smiled at him and started to talk to them all   
  
"Guys while I was out on my ummm walk I ran into this demon his name was Yoko Kurama and he gave me two more shards,"   
  
holdingthem up and continued " So we only have to get the ones from Kouga ,the last roaming shard, and half the Jewel from   
  
Naraku,"InuYaha just stared at her   
  
"You just so happened to bump into this Yoko fellah and he just happened to have the shards and handed them over   
  
nicely to you?" he asked in a sarcastic unbelieving voice.   
  
"Well I met him yesterday bathing he kind of walked in on me and well he was sleeping in a tree I walked past this   
  
afternoon he jumped down and well I kind of started to rant and he gave them to me," she said looking down pointing her   
  
fingers together.   
  
"HE WHAT!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING JUST TALKING TO A RANDOM DEMON HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!!!!!" he shouted   
  
at her.   
  
"I didn't sense he was evil and he didn't try to attack me and he did give me two shards so he can't be that evil,"   
  
Kagome tried to reason with him   
  
"Feh stop being so stupid could you even sense the shards he had?"   
  
"No… but,"   
  
"But nothing he could trick you! Don't be so blind!"   
  
"I'm not being blind he's a nice demon he GAVE me the shard with out a second thought!"  
  
"Feh lets get going we have to get the last shard then manage to get Kouga's'" he said walking out of the hut.  
  
End Flash Back   
  
And here we are heading to Kouga's Sango is asking question's about Yoko, Shippou is on my shoulder listening   
  
intently asking what kind of demon he was what did he look like so forth.   
  
"So Kagome what is this Yoko like, arrogant, nice, charming, hot headed, cute?"   
  
"He is charming, arrogant, nice, he is cute, tall, picture InuYasha but taller longer hair, smells like roses,   
  
narrower face, where's an all white robe thing(can anyone tell what Yoko where's really is!? Or if he has a tail??!)"I   
  
described him   
  
"He sounds wonderful," Sango said with that dreaminess in her voice. Now it was Shippou's turn for questions  
  
"Mom what kind of demon is he?" did I mention he calls me mom now he's so cute when he does that  
  
"I believe fox"   
  
"Really!!!!! That is so cool he must be a silver that is awesome!" he squealed with delight.  
  
"InuYasha How much longer until we reach Kouga's den," I heard Miroku asked him   
  
"At this slow pace two hours," he scoffed. I rolled my eyes at him typical of him.   
  
We continued at our 'slow' pace still chatting with Sango. I could feel it coming at us in a slow pace the last free   
  
shard   
  
"I sense the last shard its coming at us a very slow pace," I informed the group they nodded taking out their weapons   
  
ready for a battle.   
  
"How long 'till it gets here?" InuYasha asked me.  
  
"Ten maybe fifteen I said it was coming at us at a slow pace," A bit annoyed at his question. We were sitting around   
  
bored waiting for the 'threat' to come at us  
  
"It's here," I told them the bushes ruffled Miroku walked over to it and bashed it on the head with his staff I   
  
winces as I heard it come into contact with a head. Picking it up by to scruff of its shirt he lifted it up to find a little   
  
fox kit a gash on its side and a bump on his head thank to Miroku. It coughed up some blood; I rushed over to it taking it   
  
out of Miroku's grasp.   
  
"Sango get me some bandages and meet me at the river," I called out to her as I started to run to the river to try   
  
and clean out the poor animals' wounds. I took off my kerchief and dabbed it in water cleaning its wound it was deep stopping   
  
the bleeding she started to heal it with her miko powers. Sango came running behind me with a role of bandage in her hands   
  
hading them to me with some cleaning solution, I saw the fox flinch as I put the cleaning solution on it taking a closer look   
  
at it I saw a shimmer like glass. I pulled out the 'glass' I looked at it and gasped   
  
"Sango its the shard," handing her the shard I went back to wrapping the kit in bandages.  
  
"Done, better go tell InuYasha about the shard," I told her nodding to me she took off. A couple minuets later I   
  
finally finished bandaging the kit; he was going to be alright in a bit. Hugging it close to me as I walk back to our new   
  
camp, InuYasha looked up I had a bit of blood spattered on my uniform and my kerchief was red from blotting the blood.   
  
"You reek of blood change," He told me in a harsh voice   
  
"SIT, I don't need to hear it from you that I stink, Sango would you have a extra set of clothes I could barrow," I   
  
asked her   
  
"Yup" she went through her pack and pulled out a blue and white kimono   
  
"Thank you, and hold on to him for while,"   
  
"Of course," I walked into the woods pulling the kimono it was pretty plain, blue and white swirled up it. Coming   
  
back out I put my bloody uniform in my bag and took the kit from Sango. Making sure the wounds were ok   
  
"So do we proceed to Kouga's?"   
  
"Finally let's get going," InuYasha said I picked up my pack and felt Shippou jump on my shoulder and we kept going   
  
the kit was sleeping peacefully in my arms as we went.   
  
Hey sorry I really didn't specify which Saturday this would be posted by hehehe had a lot of make up work to do   
  
please review and tell me what you think I highly appreciate all of the reviews for this story! Ummm I really don't like this   
  
chapter but I'm posting it anyway because I'm being really lazy…I'm also really sorry that this is a short chapter I'm really   
  
trying to make them longer… so click that wonderful review button and tell me what you think! 


	4. Kouga's Shard's

The kit yawned and looked up he felt a hand behind his ears,   
  
the last thing he recalled was setting of the alarms as he ran from the   
  
village arrows were being shot at him as he ran two hit his side   
  
yanking them out none to gently he transformed to conserve energy, 'oh'   
  
was his genius thought, looking up he saw a young woman holding him   
  
close to her, a smug grin came onto his features when he recognized the   
  
woman. He was only half listening to what she was saying  
  
"I'm going to call you fluffy, in the morning we are going home   
  
so I can take better care of you," Kagome said to the kit in her arms.   
  
The kit's face puffed up at hearing the name Fluffy. She was deep in   
  
thought staring at the night sky above her, it did not go as well as   
  
she hopped for getting the last shard from Kouga they had planned on   
  
going there and asking for them "politely" 'Yeah that went over big'   
  
she thought bitterly remembering the day.   
  
Flash back   
  
Kouga came rushing to her when they were less than ten minuets   
  
onto his land, and gave the usual greeting   
  
"Yo how's my woman," and well Inuyasha got defensive and the   
  
fight broke out once more   
  
"Dog Turd"   
  
"Mangy Wolf" and other colorful greetings were shouted between   
  
the two a 'SIT" was shouted and the fight ended. Sango and Miroku were   
  
talking quietly under a tree. Kagome started to negotiate with Kouga   
  
for his shards putting on a sweet voice she said   
  
"Kouga?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We have come to see you regarding your shards , you see they   
  
are the only ones left between the three of us Naraku, ours, and yours,   
  
most definitely Naraku will be after yours so will you please let us   
  
have them so you or your pack will be safe I don't want any one hurt,"   
  
she looked up at him half pleading it was up to him either way we would   
  
have his shards but it would be better to do it the easy way than have   
  
them battle it out. Silence was thick in the air waiting for his   
  
decision, she quickly added  
  
"I know a quick and painless way," she was now looking down at   
  
the kit in her arms she could feel his intense gaze on her.  
  
"Sure for you Kagome," she looked up into his serious face   
  
which kind of scared her she didn't know how serious he could be. He   
  
pulled her into a hug (I'm so sorry I cant see them a couple so they   
  
will have a bro/sis relationship in this fic!! plus I already said   
  
kur/kag ^.^)   
  
"Thank you so much, please take a seat?" he sat down on the   
  
ground and watched as her hand started to glow pink hovering over his   
  
knee watching as the tip of the shard came out, then slowly the rest of   
  
the shard picking it out she put it in the jar now in the process of   
  
his other knee she broke out in a sweat trying to make sure his leg   
  
stayed numb. Shard slowly slipped out picking it up and placing it with   
  
the other.  
  
"There done," she smiled before collapsing because she used all   
  
of her energy keeping his leg numb. He looked down at the peacefully   
  
sleeping girl, and smiled at her innocent face. Picking her up he   
  
handed her to Inuyasha who then placed her on a now transformed Kirara.   
  
They left with out uttering a sound making their way back to Kaede's to   
  
let Kagome rest before she left for home.  
  
Later That Night  
  
Kagome stirred in her sleep cracking one eye open she looked at   
  
her surroundings she recognized it has Kaede's hut. Getting up she saw   
  
the kit next to her sleeping. Looking around her she saw Miroku   
  
sleeping dangerously close to Sango, Shippou was at her side and Kirara   
  
was on Sango's stomach. Getting up silently writing a quick note she   
  
got up gently picking up the fox she made her way outside looking into   
  
one of the tree's she saw Inuyasha in a light sleep. Smelling she kept   
  
on walking to the well. Sitting on the edge she repositioned Fluffy and   
  
hopped in. Seeing the ladder she thanked god her grandfather had put it   
  
there she wouldn't have known how she was going to get 'Fluffy' up with   
  
her if it wasn't there. Entering her house silently she made her way   
  
into her room changing into her pajama's she climbed silently into bed,   
  
falling asleep with Fluffy at her side.  
  
Hey I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I just wanted something   
  
out for this weekend what happened I forgot to save it to disk and it   
  
was left on my fathers computer so I can only get there on the weekends   
  
and hence the lateness I promise that I will have at least 5 pages by   
  
Wednesday I promise as I have said before I'm working on longer   
  
chapters to come but I have been really busy thank you all of you   
  
wonderful reviewers who click that review button!!!!!!! Now Review   
  
responses (becasue I love you all so much ^.)   
  
HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu- thank you so much I wasn't sure how many tails he had !!!!!!^.^;;  
  
Lalu- there was no meaning what he meant was change her clothes because she was covered in 'Fuffy's blood, hehehe I didn't space that out properly sorry for the misunderstanding   
  
To all the other rieviewers – THANK YOU SO MUCH I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY!!! And I hope you keep reading  
  
Please let me know what you think about this, I want this to be as   
  
accurate and as well written as possible (I think I have a little ocd   
  
issue… my friend had sauce on his face I took a napkin and wiped it off   
  
for him… (3 times that week)well you get my point) let me know if there is any spelling   
  
issues or wrong facts (I really want to be a good writer)!!!!!!I'M   
  
SOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPPTER(in my opinion crappy chapter)!!!!!!!! Review PLEASE 


	5. Home With Fluffy

* * *

A set of gold eyes opened up looking around at the strange room taking in a deep breath he was surrounded by a wonderful scent looking up he saw a girl holding him to her chest smiling smugly as he remembered everything. Waiting for Kagome to wake up he snuggled deeper into her, brushing his tail against her bare stomach she started to stir. A brown eye cracked open to see the kit staring back. She checked the kits condition and ruffled his fur a bit so she could see his cuts but they seemed to have healed without a scar. 

"You know I don't think you're an ordinary kit," nodding its head it jumped down a glow formed around it seconds later there was an elegant fox demon in a sweeping bow

"Not so ordinary huh?" grinning mischievously at her shocked face.

"I shared my bed with you...I CHANGED in front of you," she went on mumbling random nonsense he took a seat next to her on the bed he looped an arm around her he enjoyed making her display such an array of emotions her facial expressions, her reactions were priceless quite humorous in his own opinion. He some how adjusted her so that she was on his lap relaxing a bit weariness came over her she will be mad at him later it had been a while since she slept in her warm bed drifting into a light sleep he held her smirking god how he loved how fickle humans can be it just bought him time to explain he didn't want to be on the receiving end of a miko's wrath. Looking at the door he could smell some one out there laying her down he reverted to kit form and snuggled to her side again. The door open to a boy around the age of twelve looking in to see his sister asleep running in he shook her awake

"Sis sis get up!" the girl woke up staring into her brothers eyes

"Go away I wanna sleep,"

"But sis..."

"GO AWAY!" kicking her brother out she flopped back down on her bed shutting her eyes going to dream land to think of different ways to torture the fox in her arms. Her eyes opened once again looking at her clock it read two o clock 'now to get up' she thought she really didn't want to leave her comfortable bed with two strong arms...two strong arms!!!!! Looking over her shoulder she saw Yoko holding her taking a deep breath about to yell when she saw he was asleep her anger subsided as she glanced at his sleeping features. Her hand acted on its own reaching up she placed a hand on his smooth skin tracing over his jaw line and lips she moved to his ears they were...perfect in her opinion better than Inuyashas' ...much better. She didn't notice golden eyes watch her as her hand glided over his ears that is until purring could be heard. 'Oh god!' pulling her hand away a clawed hand came up and stopped it holding it to his cheek he leaned into its warmth. Looking into her eyes he started

"I am sorry about everything I wish to thank you for taking care of me but I don't know of anything you could wish for..." he looked so sincere she could tell he didn't do this often by the slight twitch of his eyebrow all the vengeance ebbed away but it wasn't completely gone she just thought of the perfect thing

"Well Kurama there is something I wish for..." she trailed off to make sure she had his attention "it has two parts number one I need a date for the school dance... and number two you need to take me shopping," she said in a sweet voice 'This gets Hojou off my back and everyone else, a date, new set of clothes and perfect payback,' a plot formed in her mind she barley heard his reply

"Of course" 'Perfect he has no idea...' she got up and went to her dresser pulling out a white tee trimmed with a black v- neck and a jean skirt. Walking to her bathroom she changed coming out she saw Kurama's attire she sighed walking to her dresser she pulled out a men's white button down shirt and a pair of black jeans they were incase Inuyasha was going to stay but never did, taking a pair of scissors to cut a hole for his tail she handed him the clothes and pointed to the bathroom

"Change," she commanded. Looking for a long coat through her fathers old belongings pulling out a long black business coat she waited for him to come back out. He cam out of the bathroom with the shirt un-tucked and only three of the buttons clasped revealing most of his well toned chest, looking him over she couldn't help but stare

"See something you like?" as he saw her she blushed a bright red and quickly handed him the coat looking at his ears she looked through the box again and found an old fedora placing it on his head she looked at him again wow he really could pull off the look. Plus the fedora didn't crush his ears so that would be perfect, looking him over she didn't see anything that would give him away taking her jean jacket. She walked out with him following her down stairs. Seeing her mother she smiled warmly

"Hi mom I would like you to meet Yoko Kurama he will be staying with us until we have to go back,"

"Of course dear would you like anything to eat?" Yoko stared at the woman she just said yes like it wasn't a big deal to have a demon in your house not to mention a notorious thief.

"Sure mom I'm taking Kurama shopping so we can attend the school dance Friday night..."

"Yes that seems like a good idea" as she placed a plate full of food in front of them both her mom looked at Yoko until asking

"Do you have cute ears?". Yoko looked stupidly up from his meal with a blank look on his face

"What do you mean by cute?" what is with this family and my ears did the hanyou go through this too? He thought to himself when the woman removed his hat and saw his ears she gave them a tweak 'What the hell is she doing' a violated look of horror came onto his face as the hat was placed back on his head. Kagome expected this she should have warned him... Nah its not often that look will ever come onto his face again.

"Mom we must go and catch the bus be home around dinner" taking Kurama's hand she pulled him away from the kitchen and out the door. Leading him down the steps she let a sigh out this will be a long day but will be worth it. Sitting down at the bench waiting for the bus looking at Kurama who was to preoccupied to notice her watching him he scooted a little closer to her as a car passed by. She giggled and brought him out of his revere

"That was a car we will be going into one that is bigger" she squeezed his hand reassuringly. He smiled at her gesture a plot formed in his mind two can play the game. Slipping his hand from hers he looped it around her pulling her close inhaling her scent to his surprise she didn't pull away. As another male walked by he growled she was his the boy quickly averted his eyes and sped away. Another giggle escaped her true she had a crush on the fox next to her it might be a little more but who cares this was her shot at happiness and not being second best or just a look-a-like-copy miko who could sense jewel shards. She was going to milk this week for all its worth before she had to go back.

The bus pulled up making Kurama jump ten feet, letting a sigh out she new his poor ears were sensitive and his nose but this was the best way to get there. Grabbing his hand she pulled him on tossing two bus tokens in the meter they took a seat in the middle of the bus. This time when he pulled her close it wasn't a game he really needed it, pulling her onto his lap he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you ok?" she asked tilting her head so her face was in the crook of his neck.

"No, I really don't like this..."

"Only four more stops," she tried to reassure him. Those were the four longest stops of his life practically running of the bus when it stopped. He looped an arm around her waist as he saw a huge building come into view. "That is the mall inside are a lot of stores that you buy cloths, music, and stuff from" she explained "Oh..." opening the door they stepped inside...

HI I AM SO SORRY MY COMPUTER IS AN ASS AND CRASHED BUT I FINALLY GOT IT BACK ONLINE FOR THE TIME BEING... sigh(I want a better computer....) well this is my fifth time typing this chapter (I will not go into any of my other stories .;;)I am so sorry for the wait but it is my computers fault it has issues with saving and would delete everything I lost all my stories so here we go posting times will be once a week hopefully if I'm not busy( and my computer feels like working)... I LOVE YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED it warms my heart and soul to know people like and actually read my work love to all ta ta and toodles 'til next time sorry for the short chap I wanted to get this out before my computer breaks again....T.T

* * *

Oh as for the shirt thing, I really have a friend who wears his shirts like that its quite funny I thought it would be a Yoko thing to do as I wrote that part I thought of my dear friend (it actually looks sexy .;;) and I figured it would be fine . and would any one know if Kagome's mom has a first name or is just Kagome's mom or Ms, Higurashi ( Mrs.????Is she even married??) hehehehe yeah sorry if thing are moving a bit fast I'm just trying to get this out before my computer breaks again or deletes this (for the fifth time --) Toodles!!!! 


	6. Shopping with a bored fox

All at once, like he walked into a wall his senses were attacked. Youko looked over to a smiling Kagome as she took his hand. He was being lead into a maze of humans adjusting his arm around her waist he was going to go mad if he had to be in this place any longer. He had a feeling she knew as she picked up the pace a bit. They entered a store looking briefly at the clothes they passed.

"See anything you like?" he asked getting impatient they were half way into the store and she hadn't picked a bloody thing up yet!

"No not really there are better things more to the back of the store," she replied barely listening to the poor fox. Getting farther into the store he wondered if she really knew where she was going. But that doubt was quickly put to rest as she let a squeal out and ran to the nearest rack pulling out random dresses and holding them out. The first shocker was when she threw the dresses at him to hold. But as more and more clothes pilled up in his arms he realized he didn't have a choice in the matter pride or not.

"Ok! Now to try them on!" she said a bit too gleefully for his taste.

"Try them on?" he repeated back to her to make sure he heard her correctly.

"Yes I need to make sure the fit before I purchase them," she giggled a bit more he looked at the mound of clothes in his arms and nearly died.

"But that could take a long time!" he nearly yelled.

"But- But you promised you would take me shopping…" her eyes watered up, she knew what she was doing was wrong but hey it's his own damn fault

"FINE just don't cry damn it," sure as hell he didn't want to make her cry

"Yay now just sit in this chair I'll come out after I try each one on and tell me what you think," she took the first dress of the stack in his arms.

Youko thought he was going to kill himself it had been THREE FLIPPIN' HOURS AND 50 DRESSES and she did find a "proper" dress as she so nicely put it. He was flippin' bored out of his little fox mind and that can't lead to good things the logic that Kagome seemed to over look in her little master mind plan was these couple of BIG facts.

never leave a thieving fox demon bored out of his mind unattended

things from the past should stay in the past

fluffy and shiny objects can and WILL be stolen

never leave the thieving fox demon alone to be approached by your "friends"

and lastly NEVER LEAVE A THEIVING FOX DEMON UNATENDED WHILE HE IS BORED

So it should have been a given that the next time she stepped out of the dressing room he was gone from her site, in a mall full of humans….

Authors note umm yeah hi…. sorry for not updating in a long time my email was being a butt head and I couldn't sign in and well I've just been lazy heh please don't kill me but I for a while lost all love I had for this story and I have been very stressed but those are all my excuses which I love to use so please update and if any one wishes to help me on this story or any type of input on where it should go or anything sorry this is a just a filler chap to tell you I haven't died it was only my knee that died T.T so hopefully with this renewed vigor I have for this story and any one who wants to help I'll try to get more chaps out…..


	7. Im Sorry AN

Dearest readers it warms my heart that my fic has been read and enjoyed by so many people and has received such great reviews but alas like I have posted in my profile I will not be continuing any of my fics I lack inspiration and by any means love for fan fiction any more it pains me to say so but my confidence as a writer has been smashed to tiny pieces by my college professer who in lamest terms said i had a horrible writing style and that I was a hack his words cut me very deep and my muses up and left me I have yet to be able to see once more what I was truly writing for and have been searching for ever since that fateful class. I meant no harm in my lack of updating but I have lost all inspiration and I have no clue in which this story was even going anymore but if you would like to contact me about this for further discussion please leave a review and I will gladly email you about it and if you wish talk directly on aim I am more then willing to. But as for now and further more I will not be updating this story nor any of my others. It is with a heavy heart that I have to do this but I bid you all a final fare well and thank you for reading even if it was only for a short while….


	8. Lost and Found

Kagome was slightly panicking as she looked out the dressing room door

"KURAMA…? KURAMA?!" there was no answer… the only words that were able to be processed in her mind were 'oh crap…' rushing to put her real clothes back on she left the dresses in a pile and ran from the store. In the middle of the mall she stopped and looked around… 'If I was a thieving fox demon from that past in a mall full of humans where would I be…' walking through the levels she over heard a couple talking.

"Oh my god this ring in beautiful it must have cost a pretty penny…" and just like that she knew where Kurama was. Sprinting through the mall once more she made her way to the jewelry store in record time to see Yoko walking out looking pleased with him self.

"KURAMA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING," he looked up light a dear caught in head lights of a big wheeler, knowing that it would do more damage to him then he would to the big wheeler.

"I um… umm… got slightly bored…?" he looked to the ground his ears twitched underneath his hat. Kagome let out a sigh

"Its ok I was worried," in an instant the sad look on his face was gone replaced by a smirk

"So you were worried about me, you like me then," he smiled confidently swinging her up into is arms, holding her bridal style.

"I-I-I never said that…," she managed to stutter at their close proximity, Yoko smirk broadened

"I think you want me to kiss you right now…" he whispered in her ear.

"W-W…" before she could counter him his lips came down on hers in a demanding kiss which she gave into, for the moment. Just because he kisses her doesn't mean he can get away with murder… in this time period at least…

Ok I am back and better then ever… well not so much I still need a direction for this story I don't know where it is going or what I am going to do with it, it has been so long since I have last worked on it, that I am not so sure where I was going but I will contact my friend and she will help me finish it. Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers who still believe in me and gave me the courage to continue on I was stupid to take what ever my professor said to heart, I have been thinking I want to break my track record and actually finish a story, I have had a plot bunny recently and I am working on a new story that will be an AU and a kag/mir san/inu pairing (I have been obsessed with those pairings lately) so be on the look out for that too but I want you all to know thank you and please be patient with me a little longer as I find out what I am going to do with this story I would like to say thank you to:

Photophantom- thanks for the support I hope you feel better with what ever ails you 3333

Dark kit- he was a douche bag I'm over it now and yes my muses have wandered back to me I feel whole again lol

Bloodcherry- I love you comment it made my day and helped me get my ass in gear to actually write this story lol

I dedicate this little filler chapter to you guys lol


End file.
